lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nari Rhee
Nari Rhee is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from North Korea. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Nari was born into a relativly prosporus family in North Korea. Her family owned a small sugar cane farm on the outskirts Sinpo. From the moment she was born Nari was taught that the leaders of North Korea, the Kim dynasty, were all powerful godlike beings who protect her and her family from dangers lurking in the outside world. However, her parents never quiet had the same opinion. Her parents had planned to escape to South Korea so the three could begin a new free life. Nari's parents told her on a cold December night that they would be fleeing to the South in the morning and to pack only her most precious items. Nari, being only eight years old, did as instructed and packed her bags. However, once her parents feel asleep Nari sneaked out of the house and went to the local police station. Due to her brainwashed beliefs, Nari thought that her parents were commiting a horrible crime by attempting to escape to the south. Which is why on that cold December night she told the police of her parents plan to escape. She never saw her parents again but was under the impression that they had been sent to a forced labour camp to repay their debt to society. Nari felt good about what she had done. Her parents were traitors in her eyes and needed to be rehabilitated. Nari was sent to a orphange shortly after her parents arrest, where she spent her life from the ages of 8-12. During this time period Nari ate very little, was mistreated by the operators of the orphage and witnessed the deaths of several other children due to starvation and beatings. Because of these atrocites Nari began to realize how naive she had been as a child and fled the orphange to live life on the streets, doing odd jobs and eating whatever she can find. Nari now keeps to herself and tries to be nice when speaking to others. But there is an underlying saddness to her as she will never forgive herself for getting her parents sent away. 'Personality ' Nari is one of the smartest people in her villiage. She is rather quiet and keeps her opinions to herself for the most part. She has the ability to mask her emotions, and stop them from apperaing through her facial and body reactions. Nari can be difficult to understand which makes it difficult for people to understand her. However, if you give Nari time to open up and show her true colours it becomes clear she is very kindhearted and just wants to make people happy. 'Appearance ' Nari has long black hair with kind light brown eyes. Nari is underweght from years of malnutrition, yet still attractive. She is tall for a North Korean, standing 5'6. 'Games' Nari was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games, she was sorted into Omega Team, making her teammates with Karne Osmont and Evie Castillo. Allies Karne Osmont & Evie Castillo Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:Knife Users